


Codename: Currently Doing That

by orphan_account



Series: Codename [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1 of 4, Avengers - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Oral, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Smut, codename, mini series, on a mission, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The reader and Bucky are on a mission when things get a little heated.





	Codename: Currently Doing That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Breenieweenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breenieweenie/gifts).



It was another day and you had another mission. Unfortunately, it wasn’t a world saving type mission, it was more of a ‘You owe me’ mission and the latest Director of the newly reinstated SHIELD had collected via Fury, and now here you were. For your part of this particular mission, you had to wear an outfit you declared ‘ridiculous’ the moment Tony held it up for you to inspect. The housemaid dress was two inches too short and the black stockings with white bows on the back were really just something else and don’t even get you started on the heels. But, you hadn’t really expected anything different from the tycoon whose mansion you were infiltrating.  He even had a specific ‘type’ of maid he would only hire and, just your luck, you fit the bill perfectly.   
  
Bucky was technically your back up. He wasn’t supposed to be seen, something he excelled at.  In fact, you haven’t seen him since you’d taken the job. You only knew he was there because you knew he wouldn’t abandon a mission any more than you would. You sigh as you fluff a pillow in one of the uninhabited wings, thinking it would have been nice to see a familiar face. You bend over to replace the pillow, almost in half as you reach across the large bed, only questioning your decision not to walk around once your top half was spread out across the blankets. Great. Now you were going to have to smooth them out again.   
  
Suddenly, something cool touches your thigh. You start to get up, ready to defend yourself against the unexpected touch. You had been positive that no one had been in this part of the mansion and the unexpected presence has you instantly on high alert. A hand between your shoulder blades stops you. You kick out and the person behind you catches it.

“Woah, doll. It’s okay. Just me.” A familiar voice says and all at once the cool hand holding you down makes sense.   
  
“Bucky.” You greet him and try to move a bit, but the way he’s holding you makes it almost impossible to turn. Though, you can admit to yourself you aren’t trying very hard. After a second, you give up and lay still, a small smile on your face. “You going to let me up?”   
  
Behind you, he chuckles. After a second, he releases your ankle and you slowly set it back on the floor. His other hand still hasn’t moved, but, you’re suddenly not as concerned with getting up.   
  
“Are you going to keep me like this for much longer?” You ask and your breath hitches as his free hand runs up your thigh.   
  
“I’m going to let you go, but I want you to stay just like this. Understand?”   
  
His voice is low, almost a growl, and you shiver. “Yes sir.”   
  
His metal hand slowly makes its way down your back, caressing your spine, then he grabs your hip. “Such a good girl.”   
  
You lick your lips, but don’t say anything.   
  
The already too short dress has your entire backside exposed in your current position. The hand that had been playing with the bow of your stocking suddenly grips your panties and twists, ripping them free from your body. “Can’t have these getting in the way.” He says before kneeling behind you. He’s got a hand on each of your thighs and is slowly pushing your legs apart, making room for himself between them.   
  
You’re already panting, and you can’t help but wonder about the picture you must make for him. Completely exposed and already wet... then without any build up, his mouth is on you, sucking and licking at your slit. You cry out in pleasure and surprise.   
  
He pulls away and you groan at the loss. “Now, now, you don’t want to be too loud, do you doll? We’re still on the job and that door is unlocked. Can’t have you getting caught.”   
  
You can’t see his smirk, but you know it’s there as you nod your head.   
  
“Good. Such a good girl. Not a sound.” He praises and reminds you before his mouth is on you again.   
  
You bite your lip to keep from gasping as his warm tongue fills you. Stroking your inner walls and pushing in and out. You try to push your hips back against his face, seeking more, but his tightened grip stops you and you give in to just feeling.   
  
The sounds he’s making border on obscene as he fucks you with his tongue.  Occasionally lapping at your outer lips and teasing your clit before starting the torture all over again.   
  
You lose track of time. Has it been 5 minutes? 5 hours? You don’t really care because this is the third time he’s left you on edge and you’re about to explode and somehow, not being able to make a sound has you squirming in his grasp.  
  
 His finger dips inside you once more, before tracing around the opening. Then, he’s pushing your legs further apart and his mouth is off of you, but before you can do so much as inhale, he’s switched positions and his mouth is on your swollen clit and sucking hard.   
  
You’re pretty sure you taste blood as your orgasm rushes though you and you bite your lip to keep from screaming.    
  
He strokes you gently with his tongue and his fingers make delicate patterns on your shaking thighs as you come down from the high. You’re boneless and limp as you lay on the bed. He moves out from between your legs and laughs a bit as you roll over to stare up at him. He grins down at you and you can’t help but smile, your juices cover his mouth and chin and you feel something warm spread through your chest at the sight.   
  
“You know, I really needed those panties.” You tell him.   
  
His smile widens. “I think I’ll keep them.”   
  
You roll your eyes, but you’re still smiling. “I’ve missed you.”   
  
He leans down and kisses you gently. You taste yourself on him and shiver as your briefly dormant lust flares to life again.   
  
His eyes blue eyes flash as he pulls away.  “I missed you too, doll. Don’t worry. I’ll see you tonight. We have a few things to finish.”   
  
Your smile widens, and you close your eyes for a second, when you open them again, he’s already gone.   
  
You straighten your uniform and remake the bed, the smile your lover put there never leaving your face.

 


End file.
